Skull Man
by Ninja Master
Summary: Ron is an anti hero known as Skull Man. He is killed by GJ and Astronema brings Ron back to life. Ron joins Astronema and fights monsters and the Power Rangers.
1. Ep 0 Return of Skull Man part 1

Episode 0 Return of Skull Man part 1

A man wearing black cloths, black cape and white helmet with red eyes. The anti hero was known as Skull Man. He was surrounding by GJ Soldiers. "Stop right where you are!" Skull Man turns toface them. "This is the end of the line Skull Man." Says Will Du, aiming his gun at him. "So it would seem." He grins at Will and fires at him. Bullets tear through his chest. Will falls down dead. "HEH!HEH! HEH!" Skull Man laughs. GJ Soldiers blast him with a rain of bullets. He shoots and kills some of the GJ Soldiers. Skull Man's body is full of bullet wounds and damage flesh coming off. He smiles as large amounts of blood drops down his shuttered white helmet. Half of his face was visible. The man has

brown eyes and blond hair. Skull Man hits the payment. GJ Soldiers circle around the deadbody. Later that night… "What did you find out Agent Jones? His name is Ron Stoppable, age 18. Parents both dead. Member of Team Possible and Kim Possible's partner. The doctors are working on him." Dr. Director sighs to herself. "What do well tell Miss Possible?" "Word of this does not get out. The info on Skull Man will be classified. Take care of it Agent Jones." "Yes sir Dr. Director." Agent Jones leaves the office. She pulls out a hidden bottle from her desk and pours herself a drink. "Such a shame he would have made a great agent." On the Palace balcony. Rita looks though her telescope.

Watching villains gather around a large table having some kind of meeting. "They'll make great monsters! Rita laughs. Turning humans into monsters will be more fun. Than making them." She grins while still watching. Green Ranger and Goldar walks towards the balcony. "We'll finally conquer earth!" "Plan on using these humans as monsters?" Asks Goldar. "Of course!" Rita smiles and looks away for the telescope. She points her wand at the villains on earth… Drakken, Shego, Gill, Duff and Monkey Fist are hit with magic rays from Rita's wand. Turning them into diffident kinds of monsters. "What about the Power Rangers?" "Don't worry Green Ranger. They'll meet their end soon." All three of them laugh evilly. Astronema has her own plan to deal with the Power Rangers. Somewhere in space aboard the Dark Fortress. Astronema sits on her command chair.

"Asronema I found the monkey idols." She looks up and sees Eciptor holding a metal box in hishands. He hands the metal box to her. Astronema smiles as she opens it. There are five monkey idols inside the metal box. "What are you going to do with the monkey idols?" She grins at Eciptor. "Revive Kim Possible's partner Ron Stoppable." "Skull Man?" "Yes!" Said Astronema with an evil smile. "We are heading for earth!" The Dark Fortress flies towards planet earth. Kim lies in bed looking at the ceiling. Ron didn't come for dinner tonight. She sighs. He's been acting strange since his parents were killed. A year ago that's when Skull Man came out of the blue. Going on a killingspree. She had feeling

that Ron knew who killed his parents and why. He kept it to himself. The doctors removed the last bullet out. A flash of purple light appears in the operating room. The doctors are shock to see a beautiful blue haired woman dressed in a tight-fitting black suit. Holding a staff in her hand. "W… ho ar… e you?" Said a very shook up and scared doctor. "I'm Astronema and you guys are in the way!" She aims her staff at them. Purple energy shoots out from the staff turning the doctors all into stone. She smiles down at Ron while he lies on the operating table. "You're coming with me." Both Astronema and Ron disappear in a flash of purple light. Dr. Director bursts into the operating room with armed

guards. "Shit he's gone!" Dr. Director yelled out in anger. "Find whoever did this." "Yes sir!" Said the guards. They ran out the doors. "I can't believe the night I' having…" Divatox's sub ship heads to Great Britain. Two Psycho Rangers, Psycho Sliver and Psycho Green await orders. "Destroy the new Command Center in the Wizarding World." "And if the Order and Dumbledore try to stop us?" Said Psycho Sliver grinning under his helmet. "Get rid of them or Kill them." "I was waiting for some action." Says Psycho Green smiling to himself. They teleport in sliver and green beams. "I got to hand it to Astronema for creating the two new Psycho Rangers. After all the Power Rangers are gone forever. The whole galaxy will be mine!" Divatox laughs. "Aunt Divatox is this really going to work?"


	2. Ep 1 Return of Skull Man part 2

Episode 1 Return of Skull Man part 2

"Yes! It's going to work!" She yelled at her nephew. "Sorry I ask." Sighs Elgar. Astronema, Eclipstor and the Quantrons holding Ron appeared in a flash of purple light inside an old temple. Place the monkey idols in a circle. Five Quantrons set the monkey idols stone pillars. While four others place Ron in the center of the monkey idols. "Ecliptor guard the entrance. Make sure we not get any unwanted guests." "Yes Astronema." He leaves with the Quantrons. Drakken and Shego breaks into a lab. To steal AI chips for his android army. The entrance is heavily guarded by robots. Shego grins. "Finally some real fun!" She jumps into the air and high kicks a robot's head off. The robot blows up. The

six other robots set their beam canons at full power. Firing at Shego. Shego moves at lighting speed and slashes the robots with her arm blades. That reaps out from under her arms, tearing the selves or the black and green jumpsuit. All six robots fall apart hitting the floor. "Let's hurry up before Kimmie shows up Dr. D." "Fine Shego take the fun out of it." Drakken fires laser beams from his eyes which destroys the lab metal doors. At the old temple on planet X95-0R. The monkey idols become to glow blue. The blue beams hits Ron's body. His whole body repairs and heals itself. "It's working! The Power Rangers will be destroyed!" Astronema smiles at her new alley. The blue glow around Ron fades

away. Ron opens his eyes… On earth. Green Ranger and White Ranger are fighting each other. Green Ranger spin kicks White Ranger. He blocks Green Ranger's spin kicks with his arm. White Ranger lands a side kick at Green Ranger's chest hitting him. He punches White Ranger in the face. White Ranger falls to the ground. Green Ranger laughs. "I thought you would put more of a fight. "It's not over yet Green Ranger." He gets to his feet ready for another round with the Green Ranger. Ron is no longer laying on the stone floor. "What are these strange powers going through me?" "Powers from long forgotten warrior which are now yours Ron." "Who are you?" "I'm Astronema and I bring you back

to live." "Thanks." Said Ron as he kisses her hand. She blushes. "Will you join me Ron?" "I will Astronema." Both Ron and Astronema fires blue and purple energy bolts from their hands destroying the monkey idols. They leave the old temple. Ecliptor meets their new alley… The White Ranger takes out his blaster. The Green Ranger kicks the blaster out of White Ranger's hand. The Dragon Sword appears in Green Ranger's hand. And slashes White Ranger's helmet in half. Leaving a bloody scar across Tommy's face. "I thought you were the best of them all." Green Ranger laughs darkly and grins. "Why are you siding with Rita?" "I joined her on my own free will. I feel nothing for humans

anymore." Tommy sighs sadly. Green Ranger raises his Dragon Sword in an arc through the air about to kill Tommy. He teleports in a white beam back to the Command Center… Green Ranger misses, the blade touches the ground. "We'll finish this another time. He grins and teleports in a green beam to the Moon Palace. Ron appears in his hideout. He walks towards the Skull Man power suit that's in the display case. "Finally be able to get to use it." He grins. Pressing buttons on the panel on the wall. The display case glass around the power suit disappears. Ron puts on the full black body amour, black gloves, black boots a white scarf around his neck and a black trench coat. Then place the skull helmet with glowing red eyes on his head last. "Its is time to go black to Japan to get the Lotus Blade. HA HA HA!" He laughs evilly. Ron disappears in a flash of black

light… Psycho Sliver and Psycho Green blasts stores with sliver and green energy blasts. "So much for your golden boy!" Psycho Sliver says while grabbing a witch by her neck, throwing the woman into a window. "Where is the so called Order?" Laughs Psycho Green with a smile. Hermione and Ron left the book store after getting their books. "Bloody hell Hermione we're being attack by demons!" Ron cried out in fear. "I don't think their demons Ron. We should try to get past them and warn Dumbledore." Said Hermione in a worried tone. She's not sure if they would make it past them alive. Divatox watch the chaos through her periscope aboard the Sub Ship grinning madly. "And you said this

wasn't going to work Elgar." "Alright your right its going to work." Sighing Elgar. "HA HA HA HA! You been told." Laughs Rygog. "Destroy the Wizarding World my Psycho Rangers!" "Things are finally going well for a change." Divatox says to herself smiling evilly. The Dark Fortress is still above earth. "Astronema can Ron really beat the Power Rangers?" He will crash them!"


	3. Ep 2 Monsters

Episode 2 Monsters

The Power Rangers are fighting Duff in his monster form. This looks like the bush man from a CD cover. Duff hits the Rangers with his golf clubs and laugh. "Let's take down this over sized weed." Said the Red Ranger. Their power weapons appears in their hands. The Rangers blast away at Duff. He lites up in flames and blows up. Rita watches from the telescope and sighs. "That monster what a total failer." The Green Ranger reports to her. "The White Ranger was no match for me." She smiles. "Good to hear Green Ranger." "But he got away." "There will be another time." The Psycho Rangers slash the Order members with their power weapons. Ron fires a spell at them which did nothing at all.

Psycho Sliver turns to face Ron. "Hermione go the Commanded Center warn the others!" Hermione disappears in a puff of white smoke. "Ron are you ready to die?" Laughs Psycho Sliver. "Harry is that you mate?" He removes his helmet. Ron and the Order are shock at seeing their long lost hero turning on them. Which happens to be one of the Psycho Rangers. "Why Harry? Why?" "I'm done being used by the Order and the old man. There's nothing you guys can say to change my mind." Harry puts back on his helmet.

His sword slashes right through Ron's chest. "Ron I will never marry your sister. I didn't even like her." Harry grins evilly. "Harry Potter what has become of you? Sighs Dumbledore sadly. "Let's finish this quickly Draco." "Draco?!" Draco also takes off his helmet. "You damn traders!" Shouted Moody. Harry tosses Voldemort's bloody wand at the Orders' feet. Skull Man appears in a flash of black. In Master Sensei's dojo. Master Sensei draws his sword. Skull Man dodges Master Sensei's blade and slices his neck with two

blades that came out of the black sleeves of Skull Man's jacket. Blood runs down Master Sensei's neck. Tommy wipes the blood off his face. The other Power Rangers arrive at the Command Center. "Tommy your hurt." Said Kimberly in a worried voice. "I'm fine Kim. But that new Green Ranger is very strong. "Is he under Rita's spell Zordon?" "No Jason he is not." Why would someone join Rita in the 1st place? Asked Trini. " I have no idea. We need to find out soon." Says Billy while checking on Tommy. Skull Man

smashes the display case and takes the Lotus Blade. "The Lotus Blade is finally mine!" Monkey Fist is in his monster form. Which could pass as the missing link. His tail goes for the Lotus Blade. Skull Man slashes the tail in half. Monkey Fist fires energy beams from his mouth. Skull Man rolls out of the way. The Order looked at Voldemort's wand covered in his blood. "The Dark Lord is the least of your worries." Draco puts on his helmet. And pulls out his blaster, shoots Dumbledore in the face. His head blows up!


End file.
